The Way I Follow My Heart
by shipperfromanothermother
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars I decided to write a Paily fan fic based on one of my previous relationships. This is my first fic so please leave a comment and tell me what you guys think. I appreciate it!
1. Chapter 1

"Please say something."

_Paige hesitated for a moment._

"I love you too, Emily Fields."

After two months of studying for final exams, it was finally summer break. Emily had waited patiently for these upcoming three weeks to go to Laguna Beach. Alone. Laguna was the one place where she could completely be herself. Away for her three best friends, even though she loves them with all her heart. Still, Emily needed these three weeks before Senior Year and the sunbeams and salty water just made the whole trip more exciting. Packing up her last duffle bag, Emily took a quick glace at her room and sighed.

_Nicely done Fields. Everything in place. All ready to go!_

Emily bent over to reach for her bags and started walking towards her door.

_Oh… one more thing…_

Emily picked up her phone, a mischievous smile appeared on her lips.

_Just three weeks. Three weeks with no distraction. _

She turned off her phone and threw it on her bed. She went downstairs and opened the door. When she locked the door, she hid the keys under a mat where her mom would find it after her mom returns from Texas. Emily then headed towards the subway; the first step onto her vacation.

She arrived at the airport about 20 minuets later and went straight to customs. When she was taking off her shoes, a familiar pair of shoes caught her attention in the next aisle.

_Paige…_

Emily looked up and saw the familiar tall, lean girl standing there, facing her back to Emily. Paige was taking off her jacket, revealing two toned arms and hard abs under a neon green running top.

_Paige…_

7 months ago

The lunch bell ran and the empty hallway of Rosewood High was suddenly filled with students. Emily was standing beside her locker getting ready for lunch when she gasped as someone grabbed her by the wrist.

"Whoa… what the h…"

"Shhh… it's me, Em." Paige whispered in Emily's ear.

"Oh… you scared me stranger." Emily let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry… I just wanted to talk to you about what happened last night" Paige whispered.

"Last night… I had a lot of fun… thanks to you stranger," Emily stared into Paige's warm brown eyes and held them there at a moment.

"Yeah, me too Em. I had fun as well. I was just…" Paige didn't finish when someone tapped her on her shoulders.

Kate stood over Paige's shoulder, waiting for an answer from Paige. She raised an eyebrow when Paige stood there, speechless.

"McCullers… you had a moment there." Kate asked, trying to get Paige's attention.

"Sorry Kate… I was talking to Emily and you totally made me forget what I was going to say to her."

"Well, I'm just here to remind you that there is a basketball meeting right now. Being co-captain, it's probably a good idea for you to show up. You would want to be captain next year as well right?"

"Of course Kate. I'll catch up in a sec." Paige said hurriedly.

As Kate turned and walked away, Paige looked at Emily with an apologetically smile.

"Sorry, gotta go. Can I meet you today after school?" Paige asked.

"Sure, I start working at 6:30 so we will have lots of time to talk about _last night_" Emily said, emphasizing the last two words.

Paige let out a nervous laugh before she said she would see Emily at the Brew and sprinted to the gym for her meeting.

"Hey Paige!" Emily called when she saw Paige enter the Brew.

"Hey Em." Paige replied softly.

"You okay? You don't look very good." Emily asked worriedly.

"Just tired I guess."

"Tired huh… I'll make you a green tea latte. How does that sound?" Emily smiled and started leaning closer to Paige until their lips were about three inches away.

Emily's attempt for a kiss startled a Paige a little and Paige backed up immediately as soon as she realized what was going to happen.

"Em… there are people." Paige looked around to make sure no one saw what happened.

"Ok… so you want that latte?" Emily asked, a little hurt.

"No its fine. My dad is coming to get me soon. I just wanted to talk to you about what happened last night. About… about the kiss."

"What do you mean? Do you regret it?" Emily asked. Confused.

"No. That's not what I am trying to say. I was just hoping that next time, you could kiss me somewhere else…"

"You mean somewhere not on the lips?" Emily interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

Paige laughed, "No, some place else. Not in front of my house where my parents could easily see us."

"Oh… you still haven't told them about me yet." Emily said softly, more as a statement than it is a question.

"No. I haven't even told them about the fact that I like girls." Paige said.

"Well, when are you going to tell them?" Emily asked.

"Not anytime soon I hope. Maybe when I go to college." Paige said.

"Paige… you know this isn't going to work right? You… you can't just hide yourself and expect no one to find out. You are who you are and people are going to know eventually." Emily said softly.

"I know Em. I'm just… scared of the things that are going to happen if I tell my parents. I… I don't know what to do." Paige said, tears forming.

Emily reached for Paige's right hand and when Paige looked up, Emily gave Paige a comforting smile.

"I know Paige. I've been there. But I want you to know that I really really care about you; which is why I am going to help you through this."

"How? How can you help me through something that I am not ready to face myself?" Paige asked.

"Well, you said that your dad is coming to pick you up right? We can just tell him then. The sooner you get it over with, the sooner you will be free."

"I don't think that is a good idea Em. You don't know my dad. If he finds out that I am gay… the whole world is going to change."

Before Emily opened her mouth to say something, Nick McCullers walked into the Brew.

"Paige?" Nick called out, making Paige jump at the sound of her dad's voice. Paige turned and saw her dad looking at her and Emily holding hands. Paige quickly wiped her tears away and went wan.

Paige froze and did the first thing that popped up in her mind.

"What the hell is wrong with you Emily Fields? How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not like you? I don't like girls ok? Have I made that clear enough?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I can't believe how much support I got after posting the story for 12 hours. I want to say a big thank you for all my views and followers of the story.

**ScriptedLullabies:** Thank you so so much for the pm and for your kind words.

**Moving on **

Emily sat in her seat, thinking about what she had just saw during security. It has been seven months since Emily last saw Paige after what had happened at the Brew seven months ago. Emily called Paige, texted Paige, e-mailed Paige, but no reply was ever sent back. Just when Emily thought she would forget Paige, there she was, showing off her perfect body at Rosewood Airport.

_Maybe she was just going to visit her grandparents in Atlanta. It's a small town Fields. Just chill. You left your phone. Remember why you are here. Three weeks, without any distractions. Whether it is thinking about your ex or…_

"Excuse me Miss, what would you like to drink?"

Emily looked up and saw a female flight attendant smiling at her.

"Um… water please. With ice. Actually no, just water please." Emily said hurriedly.

"Ok. Water for you then. Would you want chips or cookies?"

"Um, I'll take cookies please."

"Here you go." The flight attendant smiled.

"Thanks."

Emily put back her earphones and turned on her jams. She closed her eyes for a moment and then forgot to ask the flight attendant about the duration of the flight. Emily stood up to get to the back of the plane where she saw the curtains down. She opened the curtain and dropped her mouth.

In the cramped space, the flight attendant and Paige were smooching. The flight attendant was forcing her body onto Paige while her hands lingered around Paige's top. Paige's one hand held the attendant by the waist while the other traced the her face

It took Emily about five seconds to realize what she was seeing with her eyes. Then Emily pulled Paige back with all her strength before slapping the flight attendant. Hard.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Paige yelled. When she looked up, she saw Emily standing beside her.

"Why are you on this plane?" Paige exclaimed, looking Emily straight in the eye.

"Wow… you know what Paige, I should ask you the same question. Why are you on this plane? Were you following me?" Emily responded back.

"I am on this plane because I am joining a basketball camp in LA and no, why on earth would I follow you Emily? Its not like "Um… excuse me? I tried calling you, I texted you, e-mailed you. I went to your house everyday for a month, Paige. I talked to your friends, I asked around… I tried everything but you were no where to be found."

"I was busy, I had to take care a few things." Paige replied straightly.

Before Emily could open her mouth to say anything, Paige turned her attention towards the flight attendant.

"And we are being completely rude. This is my… friend, this is Emily. Friend, Emily. Emily, friend." Paige said.

"Wait… you don't even know her name and you made out with her? I didn't know you were this… subtle before Paige." Emily scoffed, trying to hide her emotions. Emily didn't want to explode while she was on a plane full of other people. However, she definitely isn't letting this go. The days Paige put her through after Paige left… Emily was sure that she would never forgive Paige for what Paige has done.

"Well, that doesn't mean I will never know her name." Paige replied slowly before a burp escaped her mouth. The smell of alcohol filled the small space.

"Are you drunk?" Emily asked Paige before turning to the flight attendant.

"Look lady… Rosie… This person whom you've just been kissing, she has mental… issues," Emily said.

Paige laughed out loud, "Ha, I do not have mental problems… at all… Listen Rosaline, you are a good kisser, did you know that?"

"Ok first of all, her name is Rosie, not Rosaline ok… second, Rosie… please, if you want to keep your job, just go deliver more cookies or blankets, or find yourself another person to kiss, someone not mental preferably," Emily continued, "I would like to talk to my…my friend here."

"Text me your number Rosie!" Paige yelled after Rosie when Rosie walked out of the curtains, "Wait! How can you text me when you don't have my number? It's 78…"

"SHUT UP, Paige!" Emily called out, dumping a glass of water on Paige's face.

"What the hell was that for?" Paige yelled

"To wake you up, and if that doesn't work, I've got more."

Emily pinched Paige hard on Paige's belly and before she could slap Paige's face, Paige suddenly grabbed Emily by her waist, closing the space between them and forcing Emily to stare into Paige's eyes.

"Ouch," Paige whispered while staring into Emily's eyes, "You know how long it took me to build those abs?"

Emily could feel her face getting hot and quickly kneed Paige in the stomach.

"Very funny Paige. You have a lot of explaining to do." Emily looked away, hoping that Paige was too drunk to notice her blush. When Paige burped again, the smell of alcohol again escaped her mouth. Emily made a face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We will be landing in Los Angeles in about fifteen minutes. At this time, please return to your seats and put on your seat belts. The current time in Los Angeles is 8:37 at night and weather is slight rain. If Los Angeles is home, welcome home. If not, have a great stay at Los Angeles. Thank you for choosing our airline. We appreciate your valuation."

"Oops, looks like my explanation is going to have to wait." Paige smirked at Emily.

"Ok fine. I want you to meet me when we land." Emily demanded.

"Bossy as always aren't you…"

Emily said nothing and just smiled at Paige and returned to her seat. She looked back at and saw Paige scooping between other people before settling in her own seat.

_Finally getting some answers. _Emily thought to herself.

~~20 minuets later~~

Emily waited impatiently outside the gate for Paige. Emily waited from 9 to 9:30. When Paige still hadn't come out yet, she asked the front desk whether there was another person on the plane. When Emily found out that Paige was still sitting on the plane, saying 'no' to anyone who tries to move her, she sighed. Paige was clearly too drunk.

"Sir, do you mind if I go in and get her out? I'm a friend." Emily said to the employee.

The employee let Emily in and when Emily saw how there was vomit everywhere and the sight of Paige crying, Emily felt confused.

_What caused all of this? There is definitely something that went wrong in Paige's life._

Emily knelt down and shook Paige on Paige's shoulders. Paige slowly opened her eyes and saw Emily's worried look.

"Emily…I'm sorry." Paige whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks freely.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** WOW. I'm still pretty amazed at how much followers I got for TWIFMH. Thank you soo soo much for all the supporters. I just want to say that since this is my first fic, if you have any suggestions or themes you would like to see in the story, my pm is right there :)

~~ Moving on ~~

"Taxi!" Emily called while waiting outside of the airport. Paige was lying on a bench, sleeping soundly with Emily's Sharks blanket wrapped around.

After waiting for what seemed like forever, a taxi finally came and transported Emily and Paige to Emily's hotel. When they arrived at the hotel, Emily brought Paige up to her suite and when Emily was about to go take a shower, the smell of alcohol filled her nostrils. Emily ran to the bedroom and saw Paige vomiting all over herself.

"Shit," Emily said, "McCullers! You have to learn how to control your mouth. If you vomit again, run to the washroom!"

"I don't feel very good… where am I?" Paige replied softly.

"Just… take off your clothes Paige, you smell awful."

Emily sighed when she saw Paige trying to wipe the vomit using her hands. Emily ran to the washroom and brought out a towel. Emily tried to clean the top but the spill had already ruined half of the top. When she looked up, Paige was snoring softly.

_What am I going to do with you Paige? _Emily thought to herself.

Emily brought out a t-shirt and started taking off Paige's top, revealing a neon yellow sports bra underneath and toned abs. Emily changed Paige's top and carried her onto a bed. Emily then turned on the water for a hot shower. It has been a long day for Emily and the hot water was able to sooth Emily. Emily closed her eyes and a scene replayed in her mind. In that cramped space, Paige's hands on her waist, forcing her body to Paige's. And those eyes, those brown eyes that she missed seeing for 7 months. Emily thought she had forgotten about Paige, but seeing her today made Emily realize that the connection between her and Paige is still there. That connection might of hid itself, but deep down, Emily knew that there was still a space empty, waiting for Paige to fill up.

_Enough thinking for today, Fields. _Emily thought. She shut off the shower and went to bed.

The alarm woke Emily up at 8:30 in the morning. Emily flung out of bed to go pee. When she entered the washroom, she almost peed herself at the sight. Paige was taking a shower and even though the hot vapor on the glass did not allow Emily to see Paige, the sight still made Emily's stomach twitch. Without a word, Emily threw herself out of the bathroom and waited for Paige to come out.

_Oh my god… I just… _the thought made Emily blush.

_She didn't see me right?_

_Maybe she did…_

_What should I say when she comes out?_

Emily could feel herself become more and more nervous; which is why in the end she decided to go back to bed and pretend nothing happened. Emily laid in her bed for about 10 minutes before she heard the shower door open, then closed again. She heard the sound of hair dryer and the sound made her want to pee more. Finally, Emily could no longer hold her bladder anymore and stormed inside the washroom.

"Jesus Christ!" Paige screamed when Emily ran in the bathroom.

Emily had no time to react so she said nothing and just pushed Paige out and shut the door. When Emily finally came out of the bathroom, Paige was sitting on her bed, starring at her.

"You scared me in there stranger." Paige said softly.

"That was what I said to you. Now you know how I felt when you scared me in school."

Paige laughed and ran her hand through her wet hair. Water drops running down her neck and disappeared underneath the white bathrobe.

"So… why was I wearing your t-shirt? We didn't… right?" Paige said, showing a crooked smile on her lips.

"Ha, in your dreams McCullers. You threw up on yourself last night. Someone had to get you cleaned up."

"Oh… not as good as I imagined about last night…" Paige said while she got up.

"Very funny McCullers."

Paige shrugged, keeping that smile on her face.

"So what happened last night? All I remember was seeing you on the plane. How did we get to this hotel?" Paige asked.

"Well, let me tell you what happened. We were on the same plane to come here, I saw you kissing a flight attendant, just incase you forgot about that. When the plane landed, you vomited all over the plane and I had to go in the plane and bring you out. When we got to the hotel, you then again, vomited all over yourself. I then had to change your top. By the time I was done, you were probably dreaming about your hot make out session with Rosie on the plane already."

"I kissed someone?" Paige asked with a confused tone.

"Ok you know what Paige, that's enough for one day. I don't want to hear this anymore, you playing innocent when you clearly know what happened yesterday."

"I have no clue what happened. I guess I really was drunk."

"You don't say." Emily scoffed.

"I… I just had a lot on my mind I guess and let myself loose." Paige replied.

"And what is that Paige? It's time for you to give me some answers because I think I deserve some explanation." Emily said, a little louder this time.

"I know." Paige said softly, walking towards Emily.

"Please stop moving," Emily said, "just stay where you are and… tell me why you did what you did. Where did you go after you went out of the Brew with your dad. Why did you return my calls, my texts? Because if this is what I get after I tell you how I feel about you, then I'd rather not fall in love with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I have been really busy with school, work, and a debate tournament that I went to this weekend. Thanks for all the support; you know who you are :) **

**Moving on…**

"Emily, calm down. Just… please… I will tell you everything if you could give me the chance. " Paige whispered, the sight of Emily's crying made Paige feel guilty.

"Tell me then. Tell me why you said what you said. Tell me why you left. Tell me why you never returned any of my calls, or replied to any of my texts!" Emily said, wiping off her tears.

Paige took a deep breath and stared into Emily's eyes. Paige held Emily's eyes for a moment before she opened her eyes to speak.

"I left Rosewood to find myself. I wanted to be ready before I come back. I wanted to be myself before I could face you. I homeschooled and saw another person who helped me with coming out to my parents and to myself," Paige continued, "and when I came out to my parents," Paige took a deep breath, "everything changed."

"You came out to your parents?!" Emily asked, surprised.

"I did, and I have you to thank for that, Emily." Paige said softly.

"No, you have yourself to thank for, Paige. I'm really, really happy for you."

Emily smiled, a warm smile. A smile that warmed Paige. Paige grinned back, showing two small dimples.

"Can I get a hug then?" Paige asked, grinning.

Emily smiled, stepped forward, and hugged Paige. Paige wrapped her arms around Emily and rested her head on Emily's shoulder. The hug reminded Emily of the times they've spent prior to Paige's departure. The hug brought back memories. Happy ones. Emily missed hugs like this, even though she won't admit it to herself, she missed hugging Paige, feeling Paige's protective arms around her.

"Emily?" Paige whispered beside Emily's ear.

"Yeah?" Emily replied gently.

"I'm really sorry about what I did to you back in the Brew. I was a irresponsible coward and shouldn't have put you in that position. I should have never put you on the spot, not when I _am_ the problem," Paige let go of Emily, but kept her arms on Emily's shoulders, " I am sincerely sorry. It won't happen again."

"I shouldn't have pushed you through the process. There were my faults as well," Emily starred into the girl's warm brown eyes, "plus, everything is fine now right?"

"Yeah." Paige smiled at Emily.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Paige whispered.

"Why were you drunk on the plane?"

"Emily I don't want to talk about it."

"Is it something with your parents?"

"No."

"Something relating to stress?"

"No, Emily. It's not always that simple."

"Then what is it?"

"Emily I don't want to talk about it with you ok? Not like this."

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't want to ok?"

"Ok then. Are you hungry?"

Paige let out a laugh, "Yeah I am. Let's go eat."

When Paige started walking towards the door, Emily started laughing. Hearing Emily laugh so freely for the first time in months made Paige's stomach twitch a little bit.

_I missed that laugh. _Paige thought to herself.

"I missed that laugh," Paige whispered out before she could stop herself from saying that, "but seriously, what's so funny?"

"Um… are you going to wear a bathrobe to buffet?"

Paige looked down and saw how she was still wearing the same white bathrobe after her shower. She blushed a little bit and let out a nervous laugh.

"As much as I want to, I won't." Paige replied sarcastically.

"I'll step in the bathroom so you could change."

"You don't need to, its not like you haven't seen it before." Paige said as a joke.

"Ok McCullers, first of all, I did not see anything I wasn't suppose to see. You were wearing a bra," Emily replied hurriedly, "all I saw was your fat little belly. Second, even if I saw something, I'm the person who is supposed to be scared. Not you."

"Ah… did you just say my belly was fat?" Paige said loudly.

"Yeah… you got some extra stuff on those." Emily said, pointing at Paige's belly.

"Ok Fields, I did not just spend 4 months in the gym eating donuts and doing nothing ok," Paige said, untying the knot on her robe and revealing a bra and panty, "you see this curve right here, its called 'bread pocket', and this right here, its called '11'."

Emily raised one of her eyebrows, "Very impressive McCullers, maybe you can be my personal trainer," Emily lifted her t-shirt up, "you see, I have some chubs here myself."

"Ok that's not really chub, that's just the layer that keeps you warm in the water. It practically takes up 2% of your entire fat percentage. Plus, I can be your trainer," Paige whispered, "I've got experience."

Emily leaned in closer, "Oh really? What kind of experience?" Emily whispered.

"Well, I met a girl in the gym. I helped her lose 15 pounds, isn't that impressive? I actually am considering of posting an ad on the Internet. How about this: you teach me how to work the web, ill teach you for free." Paige joked.

"I don't just want to lose weight though… maybe something more intense would be nice. Muscle workouts, butt lifting?" Emily smiled; she liked joking along with Paige, it made everything feel easier and more relaxed.

Paige blushed a little bit and cleared her throat. The sound of Paige clearing her throat made Emily laugh; which just made Paige blush even more.

"Just kidding McCullers, you have no sense of humour in you." Emily said while laughing.

"I'm going to go eat," Paige said while slipping through a pair of sweats with a black Nike hoodie, "you coming or what?"

"Yeah I'm coming," Emily replied, "here are the keys. Let's go."

Before they made their way to the elevator, Paige stopped Emily.

"Emily Fields?"

"Yes Paige McCullers?"

"Fresh start as friends right?"

_Just friends? Emily thought._

"I'd like that." Emily said, not knowing what else to say. She was caught up in the moment.

_Fresh start it is._ The thought made Paige put on a wide smile.


End file.
